


Shackled

by IdolGirl



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Ember - Freeform, John-centric, Kidnapping, Not betad, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl
Summary: “Where the hell am I.”She tuts at the growl she receives as an answer. “Now, now, it wouldn’t be in your best interests to bite the hand that feeds you.”---Whumptober 2020 Day 1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Idol here! So I really wanted to do Whumptober regardless of me having two (more on ff.net) ongoing fanfics. These don't take long to write and are a welcome distraction, so I'm having fun!
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm supposed to put here, but I've read unOrdinary to the part where Sera just finished calling Claire, so if they mention EMBER after that, I don't know. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Also Blyke best boy fight me.
> 
> \- Idol

_ What… _

_ “...too much...what are we...GET-...powerful…” _

_ What’s...going...on… _

“Oh look, he’s awake.”

A hand grabs his hair roughly, pulling his head up and forcing his eyes open. The room is dark; a shadowed figure stands in front of him. He can’t see the rest of the room. The shadowed figure is probably the one hurting him. But why? He needs to fight back-

He can’t move.

A cold weight against his wrists prevents him from moving. He takes in the feeling of weightlessness- he’s probably chained to the wall. 

But why?

The hand on his hair tightens, drawing out an involuntary groan of pain. He narrows his eyes as well as he can in this situation, but his captor just laughs. Like he’s a puppy asking for a treat that he’s not allowed to have.

A second figure emerges from the right. It's a girl, wearing a hoodie to mask her features. She carries a clipboard, jotting down notes from time to time. “John Doe. Welcome to the land of the living.”

_ “Where the hell am I.” _

She tuts at the growl she receives as an answer. “Now, now, it wouldn’t be in your best interests to bite the hand that feeds you.”

John didn't answer, instead deciding to focus on figuring out  _ where in the name of hell he was. _ Last he checked, he was sleeping in his dorm alone since Blyke rarely came in these days. Completely fine by him.

He  _ had _ smelled something weird that night but he had pinned it on something rotting in the fridge.

That was his mistake.

The dim lighting makes it very hard to discern where he was, but one thing he notices is the small, blood-red glowing symbol on their clothes.

The same symbol John had seen Remi researching way back when.

“EMBER…”

The shadowed man chuckles, a deep laugh that shook John to the core, although he schools his face into a grimace. “You know who we are. Makes sense, your Queen was on our tail for a long time.”

_ He knew- _

John flinches when cold fingers make their way to his face, trailing up his jawline to cup his cheek like he  _ isn’t _ one of the most dangerous humans out there. He tries to move his head away but there’s only so much you can avoid. John practically hears the sneer in the man’s voice as he chuckles at John’s futile attempts.

“Who-who are you?” John forces out.

Suddenly the grip on his cheek tightens, making John gasp in surprise. The malice from this person is overwhelming. The other girl just sighs and leans back, watching the exchange take place.

“All you need to know is that we are EMBER,” The man practically coos. “John Doe...so famous for bringing all of the royals at Wellston to their  _ knees, _ begging for mercy. That boy is right here in the hands of the organization about to reform the world. How lucky could we get?” The last words were whispered, but yet so sharp and punctuated. 

At that moment, John realizes that the uncontrollable tremors of his body are not from the chilling temperatures.

No, it is because John is afraid.

And John almost wants to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness. John Doe? The Joker?  _ Afraid? _ He could stand up to any threat by  _ himself! _ He could burn EMBER to ashes if he so pleased. And yet, here he is, chained to a wall, helpless and at their mercy.

If only they used their  _ power… _

The man in front of him tuts, shaking his head. “My boy, I already  _ am _ using my power.”

John freezes.

_ How- _

A sickly feeling settles in his stomach as he realizes the implications of the man’s sentence. Of  _ course. _ He can read fucking  _ minds. _ What kind of crazy overpowered power is  _ that!? _ What’s this guy’s level? 9 point something?

What is worse is that John cannot copy passive abilities like this one.

If he’s so powerful, why’s he working on destroying the hierarchy?

“All in due time, my boy.”

_ This fucking- _

John doesn’t have a moment’s notice before the man’s face is inches from his own. He raises his chin to put some space, because try as he might to deny it,  _ this guy was freaking creepy. _

The guy’s face slowly breaks out into a grin.

Case and point.

The person finally releases his vice-like grip from John’s cheek. It smarts badly and John doesn’t have the luxury of rubbing it to soothe the pain. He just grits his teeth, determined not to let the bossman see him in weakness.

The man gestures to the woman, who is watching in amusement. “Give him food,” He orders flippantly. “I expect him to be more well-behaved by the time I return tomorrow.”

“You wish.”

The guy spares a glance behind him to glare at John. “I’m warning you now,” His tone deathly quiet in the chamber. “Nobody will rescue you. Nobody  _ cares _ about you. They’d much rather see you gone than have you running their pitiful little school. So unless you want to face the...ah,  _ consequences, _ I suggest you school your mind and  _ behave.” _

And he leaves.

John doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he lets it all out.

The person is not wrong. Nobody gives a flying shit about what happens to him. Not even Seraphina. Not after…

No, this is not the right time to think about that! He shakes his head, willing the negativity to go away.

He  _ would _ survive this and show everyone who’s boss.

The woman walks closer. “What do you say we play a game.”

John just sighs.

He’d get out _ somehow _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked this short 'lil drabble!
> 
> \- Idol


End file.
